Nada es como se ve
by Akari Taisho-Kudo
Summary: Kagome es envuelta en una trampa por algo que no hizo, nadie le cree y decide huir. Debe comenzar nuevamente, abrir su corazón, ser otra persona. Nuevos amigos, nuevos amores, una nueva vida, pero... ¿qué pasará cuando su pasado la encuentre nuevamente? ¿Se resolvera todo? ¿podrá mostrar quien es realidad? InuxKag UA
1. La huida

**Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente reportándome con un nuevo fic, siento la demora, dije que subiría una nueva historia "pronto" y pasaron casi 6 meses xD,con todo el asunto de la universidad casi no me quedaba tiempo para nada, pero bueno aquí les dejo espero una nueva historia, como siempre les digo acepto criticas, tomatazos, apoyo, felicitaciones, de todo!, (menos insultos xD), me ayudan a escribir y expresarme mejor, les dejo de aburrir y vamos con lo importante… bueno que les agrade la nueva historia, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero será seguro que actualizaré cada un mes, si la inspiración llega antes, será antes … sin más que la disfruten…**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic, esta historia esta situada en un universo alterno (UA)**_

"**Nada es como se ve"**

**La huida**

**[Narrador]**

Allí se encontraba ella, mirando la luna desde el jardín, sufriendo en silencio por lo que sería el resto de su vida. Todo por culpa de algo que no había hecho, que no había sido ella, pero él nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto que no, eso arruinaría su porte de hombre perfecto, su perfecto prometido. A cambio ella debía pagar por lo que no había hecho, todo dependía de esta noche, si las cosas salían bien ella se iría para siempre, pero si la atrapaban, lo más probable es que la casaran de inmediato, solo rogaba que su mejor amiga y el hermano de ella la ayudaran a salir de allí, de ese pueblito donde estaba destinada a estar encerrada.

— Kagome— la llamó un pelinegro, la muchacha se tensó y volteó a ver a esa persona con la cual sus padres habían decidido casarla.

—Buenas noches Naraku— saludó cortésmente.

— Tu madre quiere que entres, los invitados están por llegar— dijo Naraku fríamente.

—Enseguida entro— contestó volviendo a darle la espalda, el hombre se le acercó y la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura pegando su pecho a la espalda de la chica, Kagome se tensó inmediatamente.

— Pronto serás mía Kagome, y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda evitarlo— le susurró en el oído mientras la muchacha trataba de soltarse— después de todo, tu eres la que me provocó— dijo burlón.

—Te odio— dijo Kagome en cuanto pudo soltarse y darle la cara, pero él ya se encontraba caminando hacia la entrada— no sabes cuánto.

—También te quiero querida— dijo mientras entraba a la casa—no te demores mucho.

La muchacha calló de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, si esto no salía bien, su vida entera seria un martirio. Lloró amargamente durante unos minutos ¿Por qué esto le tenía que suceder a ella?, nadie le creía.

Kagome, una muchacha joven de larga cabellera azabache y hermosos ojos color chocolate, era la única hija de la familia Higurashi, y a pesar de sus 18 años ya se encontraba comprometida con Naraku.

Naraku Okosawa era uno de los empresarios más ricos de Japón, era un hombre alto y bien parecido, con un extraño lunar en forma de araña en su mano izquierda, era frio cual hielo, no mostraba ni una pizca de emoción por ningún motivo o circunstancia. Había estado obsesionado con Kagome desde que ella tenía memoria, siempre la invitaba y le hacía diversas propuestas pero su repuesta siempre fue negativa, hasta que por fin con un truco sucio logro lo que siempre había querido, la mano de la hermosa Kagome Higurashi.

— ¡Señorita Kagome!— dijo espantada una muchacha de pelo corto que salía al jardín —¿está usted bien?

— si Eri… no te preocupes — dijo la azabache mientras se levantaba con ayuda de la muchacha— Dime Kagome.

— Pero señorita

—Pero nada Eri — la interrumpió la azabache— ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no me trates de usted?

— Ok Kagome — respondió con una sonrisa

— y dime... ¿me buscabas?

— ¡Oh si!— dijo la muchacha que había olvidado la razón por la cual buscaba a Kagome— tu madre esta buscándote por todas partes, debes entrar.

— Supongo que ya debo entrar — dijo la azabache con un suspiro— ya voy, gracias por decirme Eri— la chica solo asintió.

— ¿segura que estas bien?— preguntó preocupada.

— si…—murmuró Kagome— no te preocupes, no me pasa nada.

— bien— dijo la muchacha no muy convencida— debes apresurarte en entrar, tu madre te está buscando como loca.

— No le digas donde estoy ¿si?, entrare en un momento.

— pero date prisa, no querrás que tu padre se enoje porque aun no estás lista.

— no te preocupes Eri, entro enseguida— dijo con una sonrisa, la muchacha solo asintió y volvió a entrar a la casa.

—"_espero que funcione"— _pensó la azabache mientras suspiraba.

— Creo que deberías entrar de una vez, o tu madre se molestará— dijo una voz desde los arbustos, pero ella no sintió miedo, esa era la voz más hermosa que ella podía desear oír.

—Inuyasha— dijo como un susurro mientras él salía de entre los arbustos, Inuyasha era un muchacho alto, musculoso, muy guapo, con una cabellera plateada y hermosas orbes doradas.

—Vamos Kagome, será mejor que entres a tu fiesta de compromiso— dijo de manera fría pero podía verse la tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo la azabache mientras se levantaba.

—Vine a despedirme— dijo el peliplateado.

—a despedirte— repitió la azabache en un triste susurro.

—Después de todo, lograste lo que querías ¿eh?— dijo el muchacho con veneno en la voz, ella solo lo miró confundida— ¡oh por Kami Kagome! No crees que me tragaré eso de que te casaras solo porque si ¿cierto?, se perfectamente que estabas detrás de la fortuna de Naraku.

—¿Qué?— dijo la azabache confundida— ¿De qué estás hablando Inuyasha?— dijo seria.

— pues que eso era lo que querías ¿cierto?, que te casaran con él ¿no?, con alguien de tu clase, que te pudiera mantener con lujos y demás ¿no?—escupió el ojidorado con rabia, mientras se acercaba a ella— todo lo que me dijiste, que me amabas que querías estar conmigo ¡no eran más que mentiras!... Kikyo tenía razón no eres más que una cualquiera—dijo antes de ser silenciado con una cachetada de parte Kagome.

— Nunca y escúchame bien Inuyasha Taisho, NUNCA vuelvas a decir que lo que dije son mentiras— dijo la azabache mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar a la entrada— si quieres creerle a tu noviecita todo lo que te dijo, es tu problema.

— ¡Pues Kikyo es mucho mejor novia y mujer de lo que tú eres!, no es una cualquiera que va y se acuesta con cualquiera para amarrarlo por su dinero— decía el ojidorado con odio, otra vez fue callado por la mano de Kagome.

—¡que te quede claro que yo no fui a la que vieron con Naraku!¡no me caso con él porque quiera!¡Menos aun por su dinero!

— ¡eres una..!— comenzó pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

— no Inuyasha ahora me toca hablar a mí— dijo firme la azabache— yo no fui a quien encontraron con Naraku esa noche.

— ¿a si?, si no eras tú entonces dime ¿a quien encontraron con Naraku esa noche?— exigió el ojidorado— ¡Dímelo Kagome!¡ si no fuiste tú entonces quien!

—Kikyo— dijo segura la muchacha— tu queridísima novia Kikyo

—¿Kikyo?¡ha! por favor Kagome no seas ridícula— dijo el peli plata con una carcajada— ella nunca haría algo así, ella no es como tú.

—Pensé que tú si me creerías Inuyasha— dijo con tristeza la azabache— pero no importa, ya verás que tenía razón y te arrepentirás de todas y cada una de las palabras que estás diciendo— dijo la azabache mientras se giraba nuevamente y caminaba hacia la entrada— algún día te darás quien es la persona a quien tanto defiendes, fue un gusto coincidir en esta vida Inuyasha— dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

—¡Kagome!— dijo su madre en cuanto la vio entrar—¡Por Kami!¿Dónde estabas?¿por qué no estás lista?— decía molesta su madre.

—ya voy, estaba… tomando aire— dijo incomoda.

—debes ir a arreglarte los invitados ya están por llegar.

—Si madre— dijo la azabache y se fue a su habitación, en cuanto llegó, tomo su teléfono y le marcó a su mejor amiga.

—Contesta, contesta, contesta— decía impaciente la azabache mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—¿aló?

—¡Sango!, gracias a Kami que contestas… dime ¿están listos?

— Claro Kag, todo listo para largarnos de este lugar.

— Sango estás segura que también se irán ustedes, quiero decir… no tienen que hacerlo por mí.

—no queda nada por hacer aquí Kag, ni Koga ni yo queremos estar aquí mas, iremos a la ciudad a vivir con mi abuela. Y tu iras con nosotros— dijo Sango decidida.

— No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

—aquí ninguno surgirá Kag, saldremos de aquí, estudiaremos, trabajaremos, tendremos una mejor vida, eso te lo aseguro.

—Gracias Sango, no sé qué haría sin ti— dijo feliz la azabache.

— Nos iremos dentro de poco, en una hora más estaremos a tres cuadras de tu casa.

— Ok, ahí estaré, nos vemos amiga.

—nos vemos— dijo la muchacha y cortó. Kagome agradecía internamente de haber llevado la maleta con sus cosas a la casa de su amiga hace unos días, solo tenía que llevarse una mochila con las cosas que quedaban, que eran muy pocas en realidad. Se dio una ducha rápida para relajar sus músculos agarrotados por a tensión, terminó de arreglar todo lo que le faltaba para su huida de ese lugar, ella también estaba lista para partir cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta, Kagome se congeló, había olvidado que su madre la estaba apurando para que bajara a recibir a los invitados.

—¿Kagome?— dijo su madre desde afuera de su habitación.

— ¡Maldición!— susurro la azabache— me olvide de mi madre.

—Kagome querida, ¿estás bien?, debes apresurarte ya están llegando los invitados.

—s-si, ¡ya voy!— dijo nerviosa la azabache.

—¿necesitas ayuda hija?— preguntó Naomi, la madre de Kagome, desde fuera.

—¡no!, no te preocupes ya estoy casi lista— mintió la azabache con la esperanza que su madre se fuera.

—bien, entonces te espero aquí— a la azabache se le heló la sangre.

—cambio de planes— se dijo a si misma, y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Se quito sus jeans y zapatillas y se puso un precioso vestido blanco atado al cuello, que le legaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, se puso unos finos zapatos de tiras y se ató el cabello en una coleta alta.

— "_ahora tendré que irme vestida así"—_pensaba la azabache mientras metía la ropa que acababa de sacarse dentro de la mochila. Se acercó a la ventana, y suspiro, lanzo su mochila hacia unos arbustos, sería más fácil ir por ella allí, que subir a buscarla a su habitación.

Se puso un poco de maquillaje, miró su reloj, aun tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar, se acercó a su cama y entre las almohadas dejo una carta para su madre, explicándole su huida, respiró profundamente una vez mas y salió al encuentro con su madre.

—¡Hija! Estas preciosa— dijo Naomi abrazándola— siempre soñé con el momento de tu compromiso.

—yo también—.dijo sincera la azabache— pero soñé que sería con alguien a quien amara.

—Kagome… —comenzó la madre de Kagome pero fue interrumpida por Onigumo, el padre de la muchacha.

— esto pasó porque las fotos que te tomaron con Naraku esa noche ¡no es nuestra culpa que estuvieras haciendo cosas que no debías! ¡y con ese hombre!, ahora no nos quedó más opción que casarte con él , para defender el honor de la familia Higurashi— dijo serio.

—pero si me escucharas…— intento nuevamente la muchacha pero fue callada por su padre.

— ¡pero nada!—dijo serio— has cometido muchas faltas Kagome, llego la hora que las afrontes, ahora bajemos, nos esperan— la azabache solo agacho a mirada, resignada a que sus padres nunca le creerían.

—si padre.

Los tres bajaron a recibir a los invitados, Naraku se acerco en cuanto vio a Kagome, la abrazó de forma brusca.

—¡Estas preciosa Kagome!— le dijo en voz alta para que sus padres escucharan— deliciosa más bien —le susurro con un tono lujurioso, de modo que solo pudiera oírlo ella. Kagome se alejó bruscamente de él.

—querida dale las gracias a Naraku por su galante comentario— dijo Naomi a su hija, ya que no había oído la segunda parte del comentario de Naraku.

— Gracias Naraku— dijo ella fríamente.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar y Kagome estaba cada vez más impaciente, miró su reloj y aun tenia tiempo, pero ya habían llegado todos los invitados, ella estaba impaciente por irse pero las personas se acercaban a saludarla, cuando por fin se vio libre de conocidos y desconocidos saludándola iba a emprender su huida cuando su padre tomó su brazo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— al baño papá he estado todo este tiempo aquí— dijo como escusa y su padre la miró como buscando la mentira— cosas de mujeres— dijo con una sonrisa, y su padre la soltó al instante.

—no te demores— le ordenó.

—no te preocupes, no lo haré— "_solo quizás unos cuantos meses o años" _agregó en su mente, mientras caminaba hacia el baño, cuando vio que su padre ya no la observaba corrió hasta la puerta trasera, y salió rápidamente dirigiéndose a los arbustos en donde había lanzado sus cosas, estaba tomándolas cuando vio que alguien salía de la casa por la misma puerta que ella habia salido segundos antes. Se escondió rápidamente en los arbustos.

— "_¡quizás alguien me vio salir!... ¡ay Kami por favor que no me hayan visto!— _rogaba la azabache mientras trataba de averiguar quién era él que había salido.

—sí, sí, ¡si lo sé Kikyo!— escucho a la persona hablar por celular.

—"¿_Naraku?¿porque habla con Kikyo?— _pensaba la azabache que se esforzaba por poder escuchar de lo que hablaban.

— no te preocupes pronto estaremos casados y no tendrás que preocuparte más por ella, todos salimos ganando con el acuerdo, todo salió como lo planeamos— Kagome escuchaba atentamente lo que decía ese hombre.

—"_sabía que había sido ella"—_pensó Kagome.

— Ok, nos vemos pronto Kikyo, en mi boda — dijo y se carcajeó. La azabache observó como aquel hombre entraba nuevamente a la casa. Se levanto con cuidado y sigilosamente se acercó a la pared trasera de la casa, por donde saltó hasta la calle. Lo cual fue bastante difícil ya que aun tenía puesto el vestido. Corrió hacia el lugar acordado con Sango, rogando porque ellos ya estuvieran allí.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Higurashi una mujer buscaba a su hija por todas partes.

—Disculpen, ¿han visto a mi hija?— le preguntaba a los invitados. Pero ninguno daba signos de haberla visto, hasta que se acercó a su marido— cariño— lo llamó— ¿has visto a Kagome?

—dijo que tenía que ir al baño, cosas de mujeres me dijo— Sonomi se puso pálida, sabía perfectamente que su hija no estaba con esos problemas en esos días—¿Qué ocurre?— dijo preocupado Onigumo. Sonomi no le contestó, solo se volteó y corrió al cuarto de su hija, con su esposo pisándole los talones. Comenzó a abrir los cajones de los muebles, encontrándolos vacios.

—se ha ido— dijo la mujer al comprobar que todos los cajones estaban vacios, solo quedaban los vestidos elegantes de la muchacha.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo que se ha ido?!— dijo furioso el padre de Kagome.

—se fue— susurró triste la madre de Kagome, miró la cama y entre las almohadas se podía ver un papel, rápidamente se acercó y lo sacó- una carta- susurró y la abrió.

_Querida madre_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya notaste que me he ido, no te preocupes estaré bien, pero tenía que hacerlo, no me casaré con un hombre al cual no amo y no tengo intensiones de hacerlo. Sé que ni tu ni nadie en este pueblo me creen sobre lo que paso aquella noche, para todos yo doy la cualquiera que engatusó a Naraku, pero te lo vuelvo a reiterar, no era yo, esa a la que le sacaron esas fotografías era Kikyo Taemaki, se que seguirán sin creerme, es por eso que me voy. No se preocupen tendrán noticias de mí, pero no volveré. Espero puedan comprender mi decisión, y recuerden que no pueden darme como desaparecida ya que soy mayor de edad y tengo el derecho de poder irme._

_Los amo nunca lo olviden, nos vemos_

_Kagome_

Los ojos de Sonomi estaban llenos de lágrimas, su marido la miró y ella le extendió la carta. Él la tomó impaciente.

—Espero volver a verte mi pequeña Kagome— dijo la mujer mientras miraba por la ventana.

A unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, corría una esbelta jovencita esperando llegar a tiempo al lugar acordado con Sango, rogando para que todavía nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Llegó a la esquina donde debería estar el automóvil del hermano de Sango pero no había nada, miró en todas direcciones pero no encontró nada, de pronto una mano tomo su brazo y ella se congeló.

—Tranquila— dijo una voz conocida para ella— soy yo— dijo y la azabache se volteó encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azules.

—Koga— dijo aliviada— me asustaste.

—lo sé— dijo divertido— vamos el auto lo dejamos mas allá— dijo mientras la empujaba hacia el vehículo.

—¿y ese vestido?— preguntó una castaña cuando Kagome subió.

—¿por mi compromiso recuerdas?

—cierto— dijo la castaña.

—¿creo que mejor nos vamos no crees Sango?— dijo impaciente la azabache.

—ya oíste a la jefa— dijo Sango divertida— vámonos de este lugar.

—a sus órdenes, nos vamos de aquí—dijo Kouga y arrancó el auto.

—por fin a un lugar mejor— dijo la azabache, mientras salían de los límites del pueblo, con destino, la ciudad de Tokio.

* * *

**OK! Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció?¿les gusto?¿no les gusto? ¿Lo amaron?¿lo odiaron? Dejen sus reviews!**

**Saludos**

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


	2. ¿Qué paso?

**Hey! Aquí estoy nuevamente con el nuevo capítulo, lo subí un poquito antes pero el próximo estará en un mes, si llega la inspiración antes será antes pero si no será cada 1 mes, bueno no las molesto mas, ¡que disfruten!**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic, esta historia esta situada en un universo alterno (UA)**_

**¿Qué paso?**

**[Narrador]**

— ¿A qué hora llegaremos?— decía Sango impaciente.

— ¿te había dicho que eres desesperante?— dijo molesto el ojiazul ya cansado de la misma pregunta— pareces una niña Sango.

—pero que amargado—masculló Sango mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

—Te oí — dijo el malhumorado muchacho. Era comprensible que la castaña, tras el largo viaje, estuviera harta y aburrida, y con su hermano no era diferente.

—tranquilos chicos, ya no falta mucho— habló la azabache tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

El viaje se había hecho eterno, 11 horas de viaje desgastaba a cualquiera, ninguno durmió nada, estaban más preocupados porque no los siguieran que por dormir, lo cual había hecho que los dos hermanos estuvieran con un humor de perros. Kagome solo trataba de calmarlos.

Solo pasó una hora más y por fin se podían ver las primeras edificaciones de la gran ciudad, entraron a Tokio y se dirigieron directamente a casa de la abuela de los chicos, tardaron un poco en encontrarla pero cuando por fin lo hicieron bajaron apresuradamente del automóvil, ansiosos del descanso. Tocaron el timbre varias veces pero nadie abrió.

— ¡Nana!— gritó Kouga— ¡Ábrenos abuela!

—quizás no se encuentra en casa— dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba en las escaleras del pórtico.

—Parece que es así— murmuró Sango con resignación mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelinegra. De pronto un muchacho que cargaba unas bolsas y una señora se detuvieron frente a ellos.

— ¿Sango?¿Kagome?— preguntó incrédulo el muchacho al ver a las muchachas sentadas en la entrada de su casa.

— ¡Kohaku!— gritó la castaña emocionada, mientras se levantaba de un salto y corría a abrazar a su hermano.

— ¡Sango!— dijo mientras soltaba las bolsas y abrazaba a su hermana.

— ¿y yo qué? ¿Soy un adorno?— dijo Kouga divertido.

— ¡Hermano!— dijo el muchacho abrazando al pelinegro—¿pero que hacen aquí?—dijo mientras se acercaba a saludar a la azabache— ¡Hola Kag!

— hola Kohaku… ¡vaya como has crecido!— dijo la azabache, que hace un año que no veía al muchacho.

— Vaya vaya mis muchachos— dijo una anciana sonriente—¿Qué?¿ya no saludan a su abuela?

— ¡Nana!— dijo Sango mientras se acercaba a abrazarla— ¡cuánto te extrañé!— murmuró mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

—Yo también mi pequeña— decía la anciana mientras le acariciaba el cabello

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo Nana— dijo Kouga mientras abrazaba a ambas mujeres.

— Lo mismo digo hijo, pero díganme, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—es una larga historia— dijo Kagome.

—pues tenemos todo el día— declaró sonriente— entremos para que me cuenten que ocurrió—dijo Kaede comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

Luego de recoger las cosas que llevaba Kohaku y había dejado caer para ir a saludar a los muchachos, los chicos entraron a la casa. La casa de Kaede no era en extremo exagerada, como lo eran algunas de las casas vecinas, se componía de 4 habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, un comedor, un living, y un hermoso jardín trasero donde había una terraza.

—Pero dime querida, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?— preguntó Kaede sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala, la pelinegra suspiró y comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

—es… complicado—dijo Kagome incomoda.

— explícate como mejor puedas hija, trataré de entender.

**[Kagome]**

—Pero dime querida, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió esa noche?— preguntó la abuela de Sango, esa noche, esa fatídica noche cuando mi vida quedo marcada para siempre por algo que no cometí.

—es… complicado— dije incomoda, era difícil recordar las cosas ocurridas, era como enterrarme la daga nuevamente en la herida, y abrirla para que doliera nuevamente.

— explícate como mejor puedas hija, trataré de entender.

—Pues vera… todo comenzó hace más o menos un mes y medio— comencé con un suspiro, era difícil volver a recordar lo que me hacía daño.

[Flash Back]

Caminaba hacia mi casa, había pasado toda la tarde con Sango, celebrando que por fin se habían acabado las clases, y que ambas iríamos a la universidad. Aunque ya era bastante tarde una brillante luna me acompañaba, caminaba feliz, todo en esa semana había salido de maravillas, me había graduado y el muchacho del cual había estado enamorada durante toda la secundaria se me había declarado, claro no sin causar celos de su ex novia, pero la verdad eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Llegue a mi casa tranquila, en paz pero todo se acabo en cuanto crucé el umbral de la puerta de mi casa.

—¡KAGOME!— gritó mi padre en cuanto traspase la puerta, se veía furioso conmigo pero, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

—pa…padre— dije asustada retrocediendo unos pasos, quedando pegada a la puerta cerrada.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te hemos enseñado?!¡te lo he dado todo! ¡¿y así es como me lo pagas?!

—¿pe…pero que fue lo que hice?— dije aun sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando— ¿Qué… que fue lo que paso?

—¡¿Qué que paso?!... ¡yo te diré lo que paso!— gritó mientras me agarraba del brazo y te tiraba con fuerza hacia la sala— ¡eso es lo que paso!— dijo tirándome al suelo al lado de la mesa de centro en donde habían esparcidas muchas fotografías. Vi de reojo a mi madre sentada en el sillón llorando amargamente.

—"_¿pero qué fue lo que paso?"— _pensé mientras me incorporaba para poder ver las fotografías, pero cuando las vi me congelé, ahora entendía porque mi padre me trataba de esa forma, eran fotografías de una mujer y un hombre completamente desnudos besándose, el hombre se podía distinguir fácilmente, era Naraku Okosawa, el hombre que me había estado acosando por más de tres años, la mujer era una pelinegra, muy parecida a mí, pero su rostro no se podía ver con claridad, ahora lo entendía, ¡mi padre creía que esa mujer era yo!

—¿pero…pero que es esto?— dije tomando las foto entre mis manos—yo… esa… esa no soy yo.

—¡por dios! ¡Se ve claramente que eres tú!— gritó mi padre totalmente furioso— mientras avanzaba con un puño en alto, yo lo mire con pánico, ¿es que acaso el me golpearía?

—¡No!— grito mi madre colocándose frente a mi— ¡esa no es forma!— mi padre la miró con odio y se giró hacia la puerta.

—¡no debió comportarse como una cualquiera!— gritó mi padre saliendo con un portazo.

—ma…mamá— dije mientras trataba de salir del shock— yo no…

—no debiste hacerlo— me dijo fría.

—yo… yo no hice nada— murmuré mientras me incorporaba— yo no fui, esa no soy yo.

—la fotografía es clara Kagome.

—pero…—intenté defenderme pero mi madre no me dejo hablar.

—pero nada— me interrumpió dándome la espalda— tu padre y yo veremos qué medidas tomaremos— dijo mientras salía de la habitación azotando la puerta.

[Fin Flash Back]

—vaya —murmuró sorprendida la abuela Kaede.

—Fue una trampa para que Kagome se casara— dijo molesto Kouga.

— pero… ¿quién era la joven de la fotografía si no eras tú?

—Kikyo-—dijo Sango seria, pude ver como Kouga apretaba la mandíbula.

—¿Kikyo Taemaki? —dijo sorprendida la abuela Kaede, yo solo asentí— ¿pero porque?...ella se crió contigo Kagome, ¿Por qué haría algo así?

— Kikyo está enamorada…—comenzó Sango.

—más bien obsesionada— la interrumpió Kouga y Sango lo miro con cara de pocos amigos por lo que se cayó al instante.

— Como decía… Kikyo está obsesionada con Inuyasha.—dijo recalcando las palabras

—¿Taisho?—pregunto la abuela mirándome, yo solo asentí recordando cómo sus palabras me habían dañado también, cerré los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas pero solo podía recordar sus palabras

"_pues que eso era lo que querías ¿cierto?, que te casaran con él ¿no?, con alguien de tu clase, que te pudiera mantener con tus lujos y demás ¿no? …todo lo que me dijiste, que me amabas que querías estar conmigo ¡no eran más que mentiras!... Kikyo tenía razón no eres más que una cualquiera"_.

Podía ver su rostro enfurecido a través de mis parpados, podía ver en sus ojos el odio, el desprecio hacia mí, pero lo que más me dolía es que pensara que yo había sido capaz de traicionar el amor que sentía por él, no éramos pareja pero ambos habíamos confesado nuestros sentimientos, yo le había confesado cuanto lo amaba, pero el simplemente no me creyó.

"_¡Pues Kikyo es mucho mejor novia y mujer de lo que tú eres!, no es una cualquiera que va y se acuesta con cualquiera para amarrarlo por su dinero"_

Cada palabra era un puñal en mi corazón, el no había confiado en mi palabra, había confiado en lo que decía ella, aun sabiendo que ella me odiaba, que haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

—Kagome…Kagome… ¡Kagome!—me llamó Sango al ver que estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos— ¿estás bien?—preguntó cuando por fin la miré.

—si...-murmuré— estoy…estaré bien— pude ver como la Kouga apretaba los puños, estaba molesto, muy molesto. Kouga se me había declarado casi al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha, pero yo no lo correspondía sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué no podía corresponderle? Kouga era una muy buena persona, y me quería, sé que es así en verdad, pero no podía simplemente amarlo, enamorarme de él cuando mi corazón le pertenecía a otro.

—¿y que harán ahora?— preguntó la abuela Kaede.

—pues pensábamos en quedarnos a vivir aquí en la ciudad… ¿nos aceptarías en tu casa abuela?— preguntó Sango un poco nerviosa.

—por supuesto pequeña— contestó la abuela.

— no te preocupes por los gastos ni nada— dijo Kouga sonriente— de eso nos encargamos nosotros.

— ¡oh nada de eso! ustedes son mis invitados.

— nada de eso — la contradije— yo buscaré un trabajo, no me quedaré aquí gratis, así podre ayudarle también.

— yo también buscaré un trabajo— dijo Sango.

— pero no es necesario…

— eso no esta en discusión abuela— la interrumpió Kouga— todos queremos ayudarte.

—veo que no puedo con ustedes—dijo sonriente— ok pueden trabajar, pero…

— ¿Pero?— dijo Sango.

— deben estudiar… no deben descuidar lo que será su futuro por esto que están pasando— dijo firme mientras me miraba dulcemente, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

— no se preocupe abuela Kaede— le dije con dulzura.

— cariño… puedes decirme Nana— repuso con una sonrisa.

— soy más fuerte de lo que parezco Nana, estudiaré, trabajaré y saldré adelante con una nueva vida.

— así me gusta Kag— dijo Sango pasándome el brazo por los hombros — somos fuertes, saldremos de esto— yo solo asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Nos instalamos rápidamente, Kohaku compartiría su habitación con Kouga, mientras Sango y yo ocuparíamos la de invitados, por petición de la abuela Kaede primero nos inscribimos en la universidad, nos llevo un par de días finalizar todo el papeleo para nuestro ingreso, pero por fin todos estuvimos inscritos en nuestras respectivas carreras.

— por fin podremos buscar un trabajo ahora que ya estamos inscritas— dijo Sango alegre mientras cenábamos.

— ¡si!— dije animada— podremos ir mañana mismo a buscar un empleo.

— lo mismo digo— masculló Kouga mientras se echaba un bocadillo a la boca.

— no — dijo calmadamente la anciana Kaede a lo que Sango y yo la miramos con ojos como platos mientras Kouga casi se ahoga con la comida.

— ¿no?¿por qué no? — pregunté.

— primero estarán en la universidad.

— pero Nana… ya estamos inscritos.

— primero quiero que estén asistiendo a las clases antes de trabajar, para que coordinen sus horarios, no voy a permitir que dejen de lado el estudio por ir a trabajar.

— no los dejaremos de lado nana, es una promesa.

La cosas marchaban bastante bien, todos nos ambientamos perfectamente a la ciudad, fue más fácil de lo que pensamos, luego de unas semanas asistiendo a la universidad Sango y yo encontramos trabajo por las tardes en un restaurante como camareras, mientras que Kouga, al tener un horario mucho más apretado que el nuestro, consiguió un trabajo como reponedor en una pequeña tienda.

**[Narrador]**

Habían pasado tres meses desde la huida de Kagome, sus padres la habían buscado mucho, sin recurrir a la policía, Kagome era mayor de edad por lo que no podrían llevarla de vuelta a la fuerza. Kagome en cambio, estaba concentrada en sus estudios y su trabajo, mostraba una enorme y cálida sonrisa a todos, pero aun lloraba cada noche por lo sucedido.

— No sabía que la bestia tenía un hermano—dijo sorprendido Kouga, mientras caminaba con el teléfono en su oído.

— "Nadie sabía, ni siquiera él, solo era seguro que el señor Inu-no había estado casado antes… pero del hijo no se sabía nada"

— ¿pero cómo?…¿cómo fue que se enteraron?¿de dónde salió él?

— "no tengo idea Kouga, solo se que ayer Ginta y yo fuimos por unas cosas a la tienda y escuchamos decir a la señora Meiko que todos se habían enterado que el señor Taisho tiene otro hijo, a parecer estuvo aquí en el pueblo, pero se fue rápidamente, más que eso no se"— Kouga estaba tan inmerso en la conversación que no se dio cuenta que una linda azabache entraba a la habitación— "y como te dije también hablo del futuro compromiso de Inuyasha y Kikyo, al parecer lo escucho de la misma Kikyo cuando caminaba por la calle"

— Así que Inuyasha se comprometerá y además tiene un hermano… ¿Quién lo diría?

— ¡¿Qué?!— dijo sorprendida la azabache, el ojiazul se giró encontrándola pasmada en el umbral de la puerta.

— gracias por la información …—dijo el moreno mientras se volteaba y veía a una Kagome congelada en el umbral de la puerta— te llamo luego Hakaku, adiós.

—"hasta luego Kouga" — dijo Hakaku y colgó.

—¿Kagome?..¿Estás bien?— el muchacho se acerco preocupado a la azabache.

— ¿Inu… Inuyasha esta… comprometido?— preguntó con dificultad, el ojiazul solo asintió— ¿Cuándo…?

— Aun no está comprometido, pero Ginta y Hakaku se enteraron que se comprometerá, Hakaku me llamó hoy para decírmelo, también me dijo que había aparecido un supuesto hermano de Inuyasha— la azabache apenas si lo escuchaba, estaba pálida y su cuerpo temblaba— ¿Kagome?...

—¿Con…con quien?— Murmuró la chica, esperando la confirmación a sus pensamientos.

—¿Kag…?

—¿Quién Kouga?...¿quién?

— Kikyo — dijo Kouga rindiéndose con un suspiro, la azabache rompió en llanto cayendo de rodillas, la persona a quien más amaba se casaría con aquella que había arruinado su vida.

—Kagome— el muchacho abrazo a la joven protectoramente, como le dolia verla sufrir por alguien que no la quería— ya pasara Kag, el no merece tus lagrimas— de pronto sintió que la azabache se hacía mas pesada— ¿Kag?¿estás bien?— dijo alejándose mientras Kagome caia inconsciente— ¡Kagome!— gritó evitando que el cuerpo de la azabache azotara contra el suelo— ¡Kagome por Dios!... Reacciona, reacciona— decía desesperado el oji azul al ver como la joven se había desvanecido como si nada. Paso su brazo por la espalda y las piernas de la muchacha alzándola para dejarla en el sofá.

—¿Kagome?— dijo Sango al entrar y ver como su hermano dejaba a Kagome en el sofá —¡Kagome!... ¿Qué…que paso?¿Está bien?— dijo alterada la castaña mientras se arrodillaba junto a su amiga y tomaba su pulso.

—Debió ser la impresión de la noticia…— dijo Kouga para si, ignorando por completo a su hermana.

— ¿Noticia?— pregunto confundida— ¿Qué noticia Kouga?...¿qué ocurrió?

—Inuyasha se va a comprometer, se casará… — Sango lo miraba con ojos como platos.

— ¿Co…como?¿cuándo?¿cuándo te enteraste?

— Hakaku me llamó hace un rato y me contó… ella entró cuando yo hablaba con él y lo escucho, luego de eso se puso pálida y se desmayó— terminó mientras miraba preocupado a la azabache tendida en el sofá.

— entonces fue por eso… ¿con quién se casará?

—¿acaso no es obvio?— dijo Kouga mientras fruncía el ceño ¿Cómo es posible que su hermana no se le ocurriera con quien era que se iba a casar Inuyasha?— con Kikyo.

— Esto no será nada de fácil… —dijo con un suspiro la castaña mientras negaba con la cabeza—nada, nada fácil.

* * *

**¡Bueno! Aquí terminamos el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado, ¡dejen sus reviews! No importa que no tengan una cuenta, ya saben igualmente pueden dejar como anónimos, gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron comentarios y pusieron la historia como favorito ¡Gracias!¡sus comentarios me animan a seguir!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


	3. Dudas

**¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Sé que dije que actualizaría cada un mes y ya llevo mas de dos meses sin hacerlo, pero mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones y la muy malvada no me llevó … bueno el punto es que no logré encontrar la inspiración suficiente para tener un capitulo decente es por eso no he publicado nada, enserio lo lamento, pero bueno… les dejo de aburrir aquí les dejo el muy muy muy atrasado capitulo, que los disfruten.**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic, esta historia está situada en un universo alterno (UA).**_

**Dudas**

**[Kagome]**

Desperté desorientada, estaba recostada en mi cama, ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí?

— Al fin despiertas— dijo Sango entrado a la habitación— nos preocupaste… ¿Cómo estás?

— yo… lo lamento Sango, no era mi intención preocuparlos.

— No te preocupes Kag… pero no es normal que te desmayaras así como así— dijo mi amiga preocupada— ¿Has comido bien?

—por supuesto Sango, no te preocupes— conteste con una sonrisa falsa, Sango suspiró.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no comes Kag?

— Sango ya te dije que...

— Kagome— me interrumpió, me conocía tan bien.

—Ok, Ok — dije rindiéndome— si estoy comiendo, solo que no lo que debería— ella me miro enarcando una ceja, yo suspire, no le podía ocultar nada—bien… tomo desayuno nada mas, y a veces ceno, pero… — dije al ver que se disponía a regañarme— pero es que me falta tiempo… tengo que rendir en la universidad Sango, sabes lo difícil que se me hace— dije como escusa.

— eso no es escusa Kag.

—Si pero…

—Pero nada Kag… comerás— dijo seria— y no me importa que no tengas tiempo, desde ahora comeremos juntas ¿ok?...— se acercó tomándome las manos dándome ánimos— nos organizaremos.

— pero Sango…

— pero nada Kag.

—ok…

—Así me gusta— comentó sonriente— ahora… ¿Cómo estás? —dijo cambiando de expresión y mirándome preocupada, de pronto el recuerdo me llego como un balde de agua fría, me había desvanecido luego de escuchar la noticia del futuro compromiso de Inuyasha, aquella noticia que me llego como una daga al corazón, sentía que mis lagrimas estaban por salir nuevamente, ¿Cómo podría seguir amándolo de esa forma?, el no me creyó, creyó lo que todos, la burda mentira que Naraku y Kikyo habían querido que se supiera. Pero aquí estaba nuevamente, llorando por un amor que nunca fue mío.

—yo estoy bien…

—es un imbécil Kag…No vale la pena.

—lo sé Sango pero… No puedo evitarlo, yo… aun lo quiero.

— ¡Oh Kag!— dijo abrazándome y no lo pude evitar, mis lagrimas cayeron nuevamente ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi?, ¿Por qué?

Pasaron los días y yo seguía con esa noticia en mi mente, ¡no me la podía sacar de la cabeza! Traté de concentrarme en la universidad y en mi trabajo, se me hacía casi imposible hacerlo. Estaba cansada no solo mentalmente sino que también físicamente de esa situación, hace varias noches que no podía dormir bien ¡Hasta soñaba con ello!, salí del trabajo sola, Sango había pedido permiso para salir más temprano por un trabajo de la universidad que debía avanzar, ya había obscurecido pero la noche estaba tranquila, mientras caminaba recordé las molestas pesadillas.

Casi podía ver a Kikyo colgada del cuello de Inuyasha mientras él la abrazaba amorosamente por la cintura mientras se besaban, yo los miraba atónita, quería correr, quería salir de allí, quería dejar de ver aquello que me causaba tanto daño. Pero no podía solo podía ver como Inuyasha la besaba, como le decía cuanto la amaba, que ella era millones de veces mejor que yo, rompiendo mi corazón en miles de pedazos. Sentí una corriente fría en mi rostro sacándome de mi ensoñación, apuré el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a mi casa.

**[Inuyasha]**

Caminaba por la calle pensando en ella, aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, la amaba desesperadamente y ella me traiciono de la peor manera, no entendía porque fue el cambio, ella se veía tan buena, noble, inocente, pero como dicen no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada. Llegué a un parque, a ese en donde le había declarado mi amor a Kagome, un gran error por cierto, algo que no debí haber hecho jamás.

[Flash Back]

Era una maravillosa tarde de otoño, las hojas de los arboles ya enrojecidas por la época comenzaban a caer de las copas con elegancia, danzando en el viento, la brisa suave acariciaba mi rostro y jugaba con el cabello de Kagome, estaba allí tan hermosa e inocente como siempre, con su cálida sonrisa y sus profundas lagunas chocolates, en las que me podía perder mientras sentía todo el cariño y ternura que despedía de ellas. Tomó delicadamente mi mano con la suya mientras caminábamos, pude ver de reojo como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, pero no me soltó, llegamos hasta una banca y nos sentamos en silencio, solo disfrutando del momento.

— Kag…Kagome— Dije luego de aclararme la garganta, casi no podía hablar de los nervios.

— si Inuyasha— dijo sonriente.

—Yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi… Kagome yo… Yo—dije cada vez más nervioso— mira, no soy bueno con las palabras y cada vez que trato de decir algo termino por arruinar todo… lo que quiero decir es que… que…

— ¿Qué?

— Pues veras Kag… yo… bueno yo, tu… nosotros, lo que quiero decir es que…—¡agh! ¿Es que no podía simplemente decirlo?—, tu… tú te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi… de a poco con todo… puedo confiar en ti como si fueras mi hermano o mi mejor amigo… ¡no, no, no! ¡No quise decir eso!—me retracté estaba tan nervioso que mis palabras salían simplemente sin darme cuenta de las estupideces que decía—. Lo que quiero decir es…

— También me gustas Inuyasha— dijo Kagome desviando la mirada—, también te quiero—susurró mientras se sonrojaba.

—Kag… Kagome—Susurré mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo acercaba a mi rostro, que para ese momento ya debía estar totalmente rojo — Te quiero— dije y la besé.

[Fin Flash Back]

Suspiré, ese recuerdo a menudo asaltaba mi mente, todavía me costaba creer que ella fingiera todo eso, había roto mi corazón en muchos pedazos y jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Otra vez pensando en ella amigo mío— afirmo una voz a mi espalda.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres Miroku?—dije molesto mientras me levantaba, el era uno de los que aun le creían a la mentirosa de Kagome—, ¿otra vez vienes a defenderla?

— Pues… sí creo que eres un idiota por no creerle a Kagome considerando todo lo que ocurrió pero...— dijo levantando un dedo cuando vio que yo iba a rebatirlo como siempre— no es por eso que vengo esta vez.

— ¿entonces?… habla ya Miroku ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

— Despedirme amigo— yo lo mire interrogante— aunque ya no me consideres tu amigo yo si lo hago, así que vengo a despedirme.

— ¿te vas?... ¿a dónde?

— Tokio — afirmó — iré a la universidad Inuyasha, ya estoy inscrito.

— ya veo.

— Además necesito encontrar a Sango, y aquí no tengo muchos medios para encontrarla.

— ¿Esta en Tokio?— si ella estaba allí significaba que Kagome también.

—No lo creo... escuche a Kouga decir que tenía unos tíos en Osaka, nunca escuche nada sobre Tokio, iré allí solo por la universidad, y tratare de averiguar allí donde se encuentran.

—¡Feh! Ni que me importara su paradero—mentí y Miroku suspiró.

—Bueno… eso es todo, cuídate Inuyasha, espero poder verte alguna vez… claro será mejor cuando ya hayas abierto los ojos.

— ¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo?— dije molesto.

— Si, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo— afirmó mirándome fijamente— hasta que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo— dijo calmado.

— ¡¿y dime que se supone que estoy haciendo?!¡¿Qué estoy haciendo Miroku?!— gruñí alterado.

— ¡le crees a ella!... Por Kami Inuyasha ¡abre los ojos!— dijo molesto.

— Le creo a las imágenes que vi Miroku, a las fotografías… tu también las viste, que me las haya dado Kikyo no tiene nada que ver… ¡ella no tiene nada que ver!

— ¡La odia Inuyasha!, ¡Todos lo saben!... Siempre la ha odiado ¡y lo sabes!—Grito furioso— Kagome nunca te ha mentido… le costó mucho decirte sus sentimientos, ¿crees que sería capaz de eso?... ¡La conoces Inuyasha!

—Creí conocerla Miroku… ¡Pero no era así!, ella no es la chica de la que me enamoré, la tierna, dulce que creí que era…— dije recordando como ella se mostraba ante mí, siempre tan tímida, atenta—, ¡Pero no! Siempre me engaño… no es más que una cualquiera… — No pude decir más porque caí al suelo por el puño del que decía ser mi mejor amigo.

— Es mi amiga… ¡y no te permito que le digas así!... ¡la cualquiera es esa novia tuya!, ¡¿no has pensado porque ella fue la que te dio las fotos?! ¡¿Porque las tenia ella?!—gritó colérico mientras yo me levantaba del suelo.

— ¿Qué insinúas Miroku?—dije mirándolo con desconfianza, mientras me tocaba donde su puño impactó.

— ¡oh Kami! ¡¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta Inuyasha?!— Miroku comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse—. Kikyo no quería a Kagome, la odiaba y siempre ha hecho cosas contra ella… déjame hablar— dijo cuando pretendía contradecirlo— es así y estas consciente de ello… ella fue la que le llevó las fotografías a los padres de Kagome… Yuka la vio dejar el sobre en el correo de los Higurashi.

— ¿y tú quieres que te crea esa mentira?... ¡Feh! Por favor Miroku, eso no es verdad.

—Supuse que no me creerías…—dijo seguro— ¿por qué no vas a preguntar a la casa Higurashi?— Yo lo miré interrogante, ¿Qué fuera a preguntar qué?

— ¿preguntar el qué?

— Los Higurashi tienen un sistema de cámaras de seguridad, ósea que tienen grabado a quien llevo ese sobre… puedes pedirle a Myoga que te lo muestre no creo que tenga problema con eso.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Miroku?... Sé que no fue Kikyo—. Dije cruzándome de brazos.

— No me harás caso ¿no es así?—preguntó mas a si mismo que a mí—. No puedo hacer más, ya te lo dije, ahora depende de ti abrir los ojos… Hazlo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo Inuyasha…— dijo dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar— cuídate Inuyasha, nos vemos.

—adiós Miroku…—susurré.

Vi como mi mejor amigo de la infancia se alejaba lentamente, ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto nuestra relación?, el era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, aquel en quien confiaba ciegamente pero… él le creía a Kagome, en esto él no estaba conmigo sino en mi contra y es por eso que nos habíamos alejado como nunca pensé que lo haríamos. Me senté nuevamente en la banca, pensando en lo que me había dicho Miroku, en eso tenía razón, había sido Kikyo quien me había mostrado las fotografías, recordaba claramente cuando lo hizo.

[Flash Back]

Estaba en mi cama, tirado pensando en aquella azabache que ocupaba mi corazón, estaba feliz después de escuchar que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, había pedido que nadie me interrumpiera, a menos que fuera Kagome, de pronto sentí gritos en el pasillo.

— ¡Ya le he dicho que no puede pasar! — dijo el anciano Totosai, nuestro mayordomo— ¡el señor Inuyasha no quiere ver a nadie!

— ¡Tonterías!... ¡Claro que Inuyasha querrá verme! — escuche la voz de ¿Kikyo?, ¿Qué hacia ella en mi casa?

— señorita por favor, retírese, ya le he dicho que el señor no quiere ver a nadie.

— ¡no me importa!... — le contradijo ¿Qué es lo que quería Kikyo? ¿Para qué me estaría buscando? — ¡Inuyasha!¡Inuyasha!¡Inuyasha!

—Señorita… ¡por favor!— chillaba desesperado el viejo, me harte de la situación y salí a su encuentro.

— Ya estoy aquí— dije en cuanto estuve en frente de ella, Totosai me miro como pidiendo perdón

—Señor, yo le dije a la señorita… ella no me hizo caso.

—lo se Totosai, oí todo… puedes retirarte— ordené al viejo y luego me gire a Kikyo— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Kikyo?

—tengo algo para ti— dijo con cara de preocupación. — es importante.

— Vamos al estudio de mi padre— dije mientras me giraba en esa dirección.

Entramos y ella se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de mi padre, esperó a que yo me sentara antes de empezar a hablar.

—Sé que esto te parecerá imposible por el cariño que le tienes a esa mujer— dijo triste— pero debo decírtelo Inuyasha, debo decírtelo porque te amo —dijo estirando una de sus manos para tomar la mía, yo me solté de inmediato.

— ¿a qué te refieres Kikyo?

—Kagome… ella, ella te está engañando Inuyasha. —Dijo tomando mi mano nuevamente.

— ¡¿pero qué tonterías dices Kikyo?! —gruñí empezando a impacientarme.

—e-ella… te… e-engaño Inuyasha… ¡te engaño! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡yo aún no lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?! —Kikyo tenía ambas manos sobre su rostro y lloraba amargamente.

—N-no… eso, eso no puede ser posible—murmure aún en shock— Mientes—dije claro, esta vez a ella— eso no es verdad… ¡Mientes!

—Yo tampoco lo quería creer Inu… pero—saco un sobre de su bolso y lo puso sobre la mesa— mira… con eso te quedará claro— dijo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

—ábrelo y lo sabrás. —tomé el sobre entre mis manos, parecía estar lleno con papeles, mire a Kikyo interrogante ella solo me devolvió la mirada, su rostro era triste pero su mirada no lo reflejaba. Finalmente abrí el sobre, sacando lo que había dentro de él.

Me quedé estático al ver lo que contenía, eran fotografías, muchas fotografías de distintos ángulos, se podía ver a Naraku Okosawa desnudo con una mujer, la cara de ella no se veía con claridad, pero se notaba su largo cabello azabache.

—acaso esa…esa es…no, no puede ser, esa no puede ser Kagome… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —dije con las fotos en las manos y caminando de un lado a otro.

—es ella, el mismo Naraku me lo dijo, pregúntale a él… si le dices a ella lo negará todo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—No… no, no, no, no, no…—dije cayendo de rodillas, arrugando las fotos con mis puños

—Siempre supe que ella era una harpía…—dijo y sentí una mano en mi hombro— ella no te quiere, ni nunca te quiso Inuyasha, ella estaba detrás del dinero, nada más…. Es mas, me lo dijo, la enfrente Inu, y se rio en mi cara diciendo que nunca le importaste, que solo le dio celos a Naraku contigo para que pudiera engatusarlo—sollozó—… Pero yo— dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba a mi espalda— yo si te amo Inu, y estoy aquí para ti— susurró en mi oído— no me di cuenta como pero ella quedo delante de mí— yo estoy aquí Inu y no te voy a traicionar como esa arpía de Kagome— sentía la ira correr por mis venas, la odiaba, todo ese amor que había sentido por ella, se convertía en odio, por haberme mentido, por haberme utilizado, Kikyo se acercó y me besó, yo correspondí ese beso, con furia, con rabia, la tumbe en suelo y la besé con pasión, si Kagome me había hecho eso, pues bien, yo tenía a Kikyo, y con ella me la sacaría de la cabeza, con ella si podría conseguir el amor que ella fingió.

[Fin flash back]

Suspiré, creo que tendría que hablar con ella para saber de dónde las había sacado, me levante y me puse en marcha hacia mi casa, iba caminando tranquilo cuando oí que una voz me llamaba.

— ¡Hey!, ¡Inuyasha!— dijo acercándose a mí, yo solo apuré el paso, no quería hablar con nadie—. ¡Espera!... ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que te casarías?— dijo en cuanto estaba cerca, yo me paralicé ¿Cómo que me iba a casar?

— ¿Qué? —dije confundido.

— Lo que te acabo de decir Inuyasha… me acabo de enterar que te vas a casar, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

— ¿De dónde rayos sacaste esa idea Bankotsu?— dije frunciendo el ceño, el me miró como no entendiendo lo que ocurría

—Kanna me dijo que Kikyo se iba a casar, y a menos que se haya comprometido con alguien más supuse que sería contigo— explicó como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia.

— ¡¿Qué Kikyo dijo que?!...¡pe-pero... no lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué dijo eso?! — grité molesto, no es que no quisiera a Kikyo, de echo la amaba, o eso creía, pero nunca le había pedido matrimonio ni algo parecido.

—si no lo sabes tú ¿cómo se supone que lo sepa yo? —genial, otra cosa de la que tendría que hablar con Kikyo.

— Hablaré con ella, que yo recuerde no le he pedido matrimonio.

—pues eso es lo que ella da a entender amigo.

—¡Feh!

Me despedí de Bankotsu y emprendí el camino a mi casa, nuevamente, habían muchas cosas de las que tenía que hablar con mi novia. Al llegar me sorprendió escuchar voces en la sala de estar, generalmente mi padre estaba en su oficina a estas horas, y mi madre en su estudio. Me acerqué para ver que ocurría, entré a la sala y pude ver a mis padres, ambos sentados en uno de los sillones, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió sino que un hombre, bueno más bien un joven, tendría uno años mayor que yo, estaba sentado en otro de los sillones, lo más curioso era que tenía el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, rasgos característicos de los Taisho.

—Buenas tardes— salude al entrar, mis padres me miraron en silencio pero yo no los miraba a ellos, pude ver la fría mirada del otro hombre en la habitación.

—Ya que nadie se digna a presentarnos…—dijo levantándose y adelantándome unos pasos y estirando su mano.

— Inuyasha Taisho— dije al tiempo que estrechaba su mano como cortesía.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenías un hermano Inuyasha? — Dijo mi padre, yo asentí, claro que lo recordaba, el dijo que había tenido un hijo con la mujer que sus padres le habían obligado a casarse, mi hermano tenía dos años más que yo— Ese es…

—Sesshomaru— lo interrumpió— Sesshomaru Taisho—dijo mirando a mi padre.

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo? ¿les gusto?¿no les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, me demore una eternidad, de nuevo mis disculpas, como dije mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones, no me llevo y no se dignó a volver sino hasta ahora u.u**

**Bueno ¡muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo A Alex Aome Moon, **r**especto a tu pregunta que si Kag se quedara con algún otro, ósea con Sesshomaru o Kouga, la verdad no lo sé aún, estoy viendo cómo se va desarrollando la historia a medida que escribo, tengo ideas claras y con esas me guio pero la verdad es que tengo que pensarlo bien.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, publicaré tan pronto tenga listo el próximo.**

**Saludos**

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


	4. Acercándose a la verdad

**¡Saludos queridas(os) lectoras(es)! Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con otra parte esta historia, en este capítulo veremos solo lo que pasa con Inuyasha, espero que les guste, sin más ¡que lo disfruten!**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic, esta historia está situada en un universo alterno (UA)__._**

**Acercándose a la verdad**

**[Inuyasha]**

Pasaron varios días desde que encontré al imbécil de Sesshomaru en mi casa, sí lo sé, recién lo conozco pero ha demostrado ser un amargado de lo peor, tan "culto y refinado" como decían las mucamas de la casa, tan "educado" como decía mi propia madre, que me dan nauseas de solo estar en la misma habitación que ese engendro. Estábamos cenando y una vez más Sesshomaru era el centro de atención.

— Dime Sessho— dijo amablemente mi madre— ¿Piensas estudiar alguna carrera profesional?

—de eso mismo quiero hablarles…

— ¿no me digas que quieres que mi padre te pague una carrera? — Lo interrumpí— ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso es que te apareciste recién ahora ¿no es así?

—Inuyasha…—comenzó mi madre.

—Tengo dinero suficiente para costearme yo solo mi carrera, imbécil— dijo con frialdad— vine a conocer a mi padre por petición de mi madre… lo que iba a decir respecto a mi carrera es que por eso mi estadía aquí es corta, no puedo faltar demasiado a la facultad.

— ¿Qué es lo que estudias hijo? — preguntó mi padre.

— Derecho.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero que estupendo! —Dijo mi madre entusiasmada— Te felicito Sesshomaru, tendremos un abogado en la familia.

— ¡Feh! — Solté irritado, todo en él era perfecto, hasta para mi madre era "Don Perfecto"— ¿Cuándo te largas de aquí?

—Inuyasha — dijo mi padre en forma de regaño, yo lo ignoré esperando la respuesta a mi pregunta.

— Para tu desgracia todavía estaré otros dos días más aquí. —dijo burlón, yo solo bufé tendría que soportarlo durante dos días más.

El resto de la cena estuvo tranquila, claro si descontamos mis pequeñas disputas con mi hermanastro. Cuando subí a mi cuarto dispuesto a descansar, cuando sonó mi móvil.

—Hola Kikyo— dije en cuanto contesté.

—Hola amor—dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

— ¿Cómo estas linda?

—extrañándote Inu, ¿tú me extrañas?

—Si amor, te extraño—mentí, de echo durante esos días no la había extrañado precisamente, sino que había estado pensando en lo que me había hecho Kagome, Kikyo ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

— ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos mañana? Tengo algo que contarte, se trata de esa cualquiera que te engaño Inu lindo.

— ¿Kagome?... ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— te diré cuando nos veamos mañana amor.

—Ok Kikyo yo también tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Creo que ya sé que es lo que quieres decirme—dijo con un pequeño gritito, como si estuviera emocionada.

— ¿entonces nos vemos mañana? — pregunte tratando de cerrar la conversación, de verdad estaba cansado y quería dormir.

—si mi vida, a las 11 en el parque… nos vemos mañana amor, te amo Inu

—Y yo a ti Kikyo—dije y colgué.

Dejé el teléfono en mi escritorio, me saque toda la ropa, me puse un pantalón de franela que ocupaba como pijama, y me tire en mi cama pensando en lo que le diría a Kikyo, quería entender todo, tenía que hacerlo para por fin descansar.

Abrí los ojos en un parque, no sabía dónde estaba, la verdad es que nunca había visto ese lugar, de pronto escuche unas voces. Me acerqué y pude ver a Sango, Miroku y Kagome sobre el césped, conversando tranquilamente.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando salíamos los cuatro? —preguntó Miroku.

—era lindo salir con Inuyasha— murmuró Kagome ¿triste?

— ¡Bah! No importa, es su culpa… él se lo pierde. —dijo Sango molesta.

—Tienes razón Sanguito, el día en que se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde— afirmó mientras asentía.

—no es más que un imbécil.

— ¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí!— dije molesto.

—Ya pasó Sango, no podemos hacer nada… además yo ahora estoy bien—dijo Kagome ignorándome— y espero que él también lo esté en donde sea que esté, aunque esté casado con Kikyo.

— ¡Estoy aquí! — dije poniéndome frente a ellos. — ¡No me voy a casar! ¡¿De dónde sacaron eso?!

— Lo amabas Kag…— murmuró Sango— y él… él fue… — decía con rabia.

— exacto Sango, lo amaba, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero él no me creyó, no creyó en mí, y no pienso esperar a que se dé cuenta de su error, yo también merezco ser feliz.

— ¡¿error?! — Grité— ¡tú fuiste mi error! Me enamoré de una traicionera…

— Espero que se haya dado cuenta con la clase de mujer que piensa casarse— Dijo Miroku interrumpiéndome e ignorándome también, ¿es que acaso no veían que estaba ahí?

—Ya no importa— dijo Kagome levantándose del pasto— lo que importa es lo que pasamos ahora. — De pronto se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, Kagome se dio vuelta y sonrió. — ¡Por aquí! — Gritó mientras movía su brazo haciéndole señas a alguien. Me giré y pude ver como un muchacho cuyo rostro no podía ver con claridad, corría hacia ella, al llegar la alzaba abrazándola por la cintura y ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

—Perdón por la tardanza— dijo sonriente el muchacho mientras la dejaba en el suelo, pero sin soltarla completamente, todavía la tenía presa de su abrazo, fruncí el ceño ¿Quién era ese tipo que trataba con tanta familiaridad a Kagome?, aunque no es que me importara realmente.

— No hay problema— dijo Kagome sacándome de mis pensamientos. — te extrañé.

—y yo a ti amor— decía dulcemente mientras se acercaba a sus labios. La ira me invadió, no podía dejar que el besara a Kagome, ¡no en mi presencia! Sé que Kagome me había traicionado pero no podía negar que aun sentía cosas por ella, y no podía permitir que otro tocara sus labios.

— ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a besarla! — dije y me lancé a separarlos, pero para mi sorpresa no me moví, no podía. Vi casi en cámara lenta como sus labios se unían y se besaban con pasión.

—te amo, te amo, te amo— dijo el cuándo se separaron, yo solo trataba de moverme y veía con frustración como le daba pequeños besos mientras le decía cuanto la amaba, solo quería separarla de él y borrar todo rastro que pudo haber dejado.

—También yo— dijo Kagome— Te amo mi amor— esa simple frase, me rompió el corazón. Traté de alcanzarla

— ¡No!¡Kagome!¡Kagome!¡Kagome! — grité intentando alcanzarla pero cada vez estaba más lejos de mí, corrí gritando hasta que de pronto todo se fue a negro.

— ¡Kagome! — grité agitado, miré a todas partes, estaba todo oscuro, solo había sido una pesadilla, iré mi reloj de muñeca y marcaba las 3:40, aún era madrugada. Me tumbé boca abajo tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración. ¿Por qué rayos sentí eso? ¿Porque la seguía queriendo aun con lo que me hizo? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Agh! Porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente Kagome… ¿Por qué?

Al día siguiente, me desperté más temprano de lo común, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella pesadilla, decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y me levanté, estaba tomando desayuno cuando entra mi madre en la cocina.

— ¿Inuyasha? —Dijo sorprendida— ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—No podía dormir—dije sin ganas.

— ¿ocurrió algo? —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

— no es solo… nada— se retracté arrepintiéndome de lo que iba a decir.

— ¿ocurrió algo con Kikyo?

—no, ella está bien, no le... ¿me preguntaste por Kikyo? — Pregunté confundido— ¿Por qué?, tú la odias

—Yo no la odio— dijo ofendida— solo… no es de mi agrado, pero aunque no me guste para nada ella ni sus acciones, es tu novia y tengo que respetarla aunque me cueste.

—ok… como digas.

—ahora dime hijo… ¿tiene que ver con ella?

—sí, la verdad si…—dije rindiéndome, quizás ella me podría dar algún consejo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó curiosa.

— Lo que pasa es que, al parecer, Kikyo le ha dicho a muchas personas que nos casaremos— la miré de reojo para ver su reacción, ella se puso tensa al escuchar esas palabras.

— eso… no es verdad ¿cierto? —dijo espantada.

— ¡No!... por supuesto que no—negué— pero necesito saber porque le está diciendo eso a todo el mundo, además, también está el asunto de Kagome.

— ¿Kagome? — Preguntó curiosa— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— bueno… Miroku me dijo que no había sido ella, y que Kikyo había puesto la trampa.

—pero tú no le crees a Miroku— afirmó.

— yo… no lo sé madre, es todo tan complicado, yo vi esas fotografías, las vi. —dije mientras bajaba la vista con rabia recordando esas horribles imágenes.

—dime algo Inuyasha, ¿has vuelto a ver esas fotografías? ¿O solo esa vez que te las mostro tu novia? — yo solo la miré confundido, no se me había pasado por la mente volver a ver esas fotografías.

—solo las vi cuando ella me las mostró, pero tengo esas imágenes grabadas en mi mente.

—Ya veo—murmuró— ¿porque no las revisas bien? — dijo de pronto.

— ¿Qué? — voltee a verla confundido.

—que las revises, pídeselas a Kikyo y revísalas bien, además podrías hablar con Myoga, quizás te lleves más de una sorpresa.

— ¿tú también quieres que hable con Myoga?

—Supongo que Miroku te lo dijo ¿no? —asentí. —Yo también vi el video Inuyasha, la grabación de seguridad— Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿que… que fue lo que viste?

— Eso debes verlo tú mismo Inuyasha, no te diré porque no me creerás— abrí la boca para contradecirla pero ella no me lo permitió— debes verlo por ti mismo hijo— dijo levantándose de la silla— y luego veras como arreglas todo lo que ocurrió, si es que puedes arreglarlo. — mi madre salió del lugar antes que pudiera contestarle.

—Lo haré madre— dije en mi mente— aclararé todo.

Terminé rápidamente con su desayuno y salí en busca de Myoga primero, necesitaba ver el video para saber con seguridad sobre que reclamarle a mi novia, llegué a la casa de los Higurashi, al llegar me encontré con que lo señores Higurashi no se encontraban en casa, eso era perfecto así podría hablar con mayor tranquilidad con Myoga. Pedí verlo y el salió a mi encuentro.

— ¿Por qué el cambio muchacho? —Había preguntado Myoga, luego de que le explicara la situación— ¿Por qué ahora quieres creerle a la señorita Kagome?

—No es que quiera creerle Myoga—contesté— es solo que quiero aclarar mi mente, ya son demasiados los que afirman una cosa diferente a lo que pienso yo.

— Ya veo— dijo pensativo, quizás estaba pensando si me mostraba el video de seguridad o no.

—Entonces Myoga…— dije luego de un largo silencio— ¿me ayudaras? —él suspiró.

— Sígueme— dijo y me guio hasta una habitación donde habían muchas pantallas de televisión, esta era su área de trabajo. Se sentó frente a una computadora, ahí fue buscando el video que necesitaba— aquí está la grabación de ese día a la hora que fue entregado el sobre con las fotografías a la familia Higurashi— dijo antes de poner las grabaciones.

Pude ver la misma escena desde muchas perspectivas se veía a alguien bajando de un vehículo, una pelinegra, ella bajó de un automóvil cuya matrícula no se distinguía con claridad y caminaba hacia el buzón de los Higurashi, cambiaba mi vista de una imagen a otra tratando de identificarla con claridad hasta que la vi, era Kikyo, sacó dos sobres de su bolso los miró y devolvió uno a su bolso, el otro lo dejo dentro del buzón, se volteó y caminó como si nada hasta el automóvil. Se subió en el asiento del copiloto y el auto partió, yo no podía creerlo, había sido ella la que llevó las fotografías a casa de los Higurashi, estaba más que seguro que el otro sobre era el que me pasó a mí.

No podía dejar de mirar la imagen congelada de Kikyo en la pantalla, en donde se veía perfectamente que era ella, de pronto me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto, ella se había bajado de un automóvil, alguien la había ayudado a llevar las fotografías allí.

—Myoga —lo llamé— ¿puedes mostrarme la matricula del automóvil en donde subió Kikyo?

— ¿Uh? —dijo confundido. — ¿para que la quiere?

— ella venía con alguien, necesito saber quién y si tengo la matrícula de ese vehículo sabré el nombre de su dueño y probablemente también el nombre del que estaba conduciéndolo.

— ¡oh! Ya veo, veamos—dijo y los videos volvieron a tomar vida mostrando imágenes rápidas hasta que una se detuvo en el automóvil, se veía perfectamente la matrícula de este.

—Gracias Myoga, te debo una.

—Joven Inuyasha, ¿para qué quería saber que fue la señorita Kikyo la que trajo las fotografías?, quiero decir… ¿Qué espera sacar de todo esto?

— Nada más que la verdad Myoga, quiero saber porque lo hizo, ella misma trajo esas fotografías, quiero saber de dónde las sacó, como las consiguió, pero antes, averiguaré quien estaba con ella en ese automóvil.

— ¿y luego qué? —preguntó.

— ¿disculpa? — dije confundido.

— ¿qué hará cuando ella le diga de donde las sacó? —Se aclaró—. ¿Qué hará cuando compruebe que la de las fotos no es la señorita Kagome? ¿Piensa buscarla?¿o dejará las cosas como están simplemente?

— yo…— comencé pero no sabía que decir, en realidad en el fondo esperaba saber que esa de las fotos no era Kagome, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría si así fuera el caso— no lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de lo que haré Myoga, ya me ocuparé de eso en cuanto llegue el momento, por ahora quiero aclarar este asunto, luego veré que hacer con ella.

—ya veo.

— Muy bien Myoga, gracias por todo— dije caminando hacia la puerta.

—Joven Inuyasha— me llamó antes que saliera, me detuve y lo miré esperando lo que me quisiera decir—no le haga daño por favor—eso me confundió, ¿Qué no le hiciera daño?

— ¿a quién? — pregunté confundido.

— a la señorita Kagome, suficiente ya tiene con lo que ya ha pasado, tener que huir de su hogar, de sus padres por quererla casar a la fuerza, no ha de ser sencillo para ella… y más si le agregamos que usted le haga daño, así que por favor se lo pido joven Inuyasha, no le haga más daño a la señorita. — eso me dejo sorprendido, me tarde un par de segundos en reaccionar a lo que me había dicho el anciano.

—no te preocupes… hasta luego Myoga, gracias por todo. — dije y me fui de ese lugar. Ya sabía que era ella la que había enviado las fotografías, ahora faltaba el porqué, y eso lo averiguaría ahora mismo.

Manejé hasta el parque en el cual nos encontraríamos con Kikyo, miré mi reloj eran las 11:15 am, venia 15 minutos tarde, miré a todas partes buscándola sin resultado, de pronto la vi llegar por el otro lado del parque y me acerqué a ella, al verme se colgó de mi cuello y me besó antes de poder decirle algo.

—Hola amor— dijo ella— siento el retraso.

— no te preocupes, también acabo de llegar. — contesté mientras le indicaba que nos sentáramos en una de las bancas del parque.

— ¿de que querías hablarme amor?

— primero tú… ¿Qué es eso que me querías decir de Kagome?

— ¡ah sí!... adivina que amor, ¡me contaron que Kagome se escapó con Kouga!

— también oí que se fue con Sango— contesté cortante, eso ya lo sabía, Miroku me lo había dicho porque fue a ver a Sango y ni ella ni su primo estaban en esa casa, los nuevos habitantes les habían dicho que ellos se habían ido hace días, precisamente el mismo día que Kagome, era más que obvio que todos se habían ido juntos.

— ¿ya lo sabias? — dijo notablemente decepcionada

— Si — respondí tranquilo. — Miroku me lo contó hace unos días. — ¿Por qué había pedido que nos encontráramos para contarme precisamente eso?

— sabes yo la vi besándose muchas veces con distintos muchachos— me tensé ante eso, vi de reojo como sonreía al parecer pensaba que no la estaba mirando— enserio amor, la vi besándose con Hoyo, con Koga, con Hakudoshi, ¡hasta con Bankotsu!...todos decían que besaba como toda una profesional, lo lamento Inuyasha, lamento que Kagome fuera una suelta, una cualquiera— dijo con falso pesar, yo sabía que eso no era verdad, Kagome no había besado a nadie antes de a mí, ¿Cómo podía saberlo?, pues lo había sentido, aun podía sentir el sabor de sus labios inexpertos, podía fingir otras cosas, pero eso no, de eso estaba completamente seguro, su primer beso fue mío.

—Eso no lo había escuchado— dije como si no dudara de su palabra.

— y… ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?, porque si es algo importante podemos ir a otro lugar si quieres, quizás a un restaurante.

— no Kikyo de echo es muy sencillo lo que tengo que preguntarte, veras… ¿tu serias tan amable de decirme…?

— ¡Si!¡Si quiero! Si quiero! — Me interrumpió.

— ¿si quieres que? — pregunté confundido, ¿Qué es lo que pensaba que le preguntaría?

— pues ser tu esposa… ¿qué más? — dijo sonriente y yo me congelé. — ¿Inuyasha? — dijo al ver que no respondía.

—yo… yo no te iba a preguntar eso Kikyo— dije aun en shock— ¿de dónde sacaste que te pediría matrimonio? Y ¿Por qué se lo has dicho a todo el pueblo? — pregunté serio una vez que recupere la compostura.

—pu…pues, yo… yo.

— ¿Por qué Kikyo? — insistí.

— yo… yo pensé que… que tu querrías casarte conmigo— dijo nerviosa.

— ¿pero porque dijiste eso si no era verdad Kikyo?

— Inu… Inuyasha amor, lo que pasa es que yo… yo…— repetía tratando de buscar que decirme— quería que te dejaran de involucrar con esa mugrosa de Kagome, ¡eso es! Si por eso es que dije eso.

— ¿porque la odias tanto Kikyo? — esa pregunta salió de mis labios tan rápido que no pude hacer nada para detenerla, ella se quedó callada mirándome con horror, de pronto sonó su teléfono y se apresuró en contestar.

— ¿bueno?... sí, no hay problema… nos vemos allá. — Cortó la llamada y me miró— lo siento Inuyasha surgió una emergencia, Kagura tuvo un accidente y debo ayudarla— dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

— Te ha salvado la campana Kikyo pero tenemos una conversación pendiente— dije tomándola del brazo.

— Inuyasha…

— Piensa en la explicación que me darás Kikyo, y también trae las fotografías que me mostraste — sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

— ¿para que las quieres?

—Quiero verlas— afirmé.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eso lo sabrás cuando me las muestres — dije mientras soltaba su brazo, ella no dijo nada solo se fue rápidamente. Había algo que tenía claro, era cierto todo eso que dijeron de Kikyo, ella odiaba a Kagome, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero ella quería dejarla mal frente a mí. Averiguaría porque fue que ella me entregó las fotografías, ¿porque las entregó ella en la casa de los Higurashi?, ¿de dónde fue que las sacó?, si, definitivamente hablaría con ella nuevamente y esta vez nada evitaría que me respondiera, nada.

* * *

**Bueno ¡aquí termina el capítulo 4! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todos los comentarios y por poner la historia como favorita, enserio me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo, no las molesto más, ya saben dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión, así sea como anónimos les estaré agradecida.**

**¿Qué tal encontraron el cap?, ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Saludos**

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


	5. Sorpresas

**¡Hola lindas! Bueno estoy aquí nuevamente, y por si se lo preguntaban, no, no he muerto solo he estado ocupada. De verdad siento mucho el retraso pero he tenido bastantes cosas que hacer y no me he dado el tiempo suficiente de escribir decentemente, hace un mes tenia listo el capítulo pero me arrepentí porque la verdad no me gustó, así que lo edite de nuevo, espero me perdonen por los casi 3 meses sin publicar, ¡De verdad lo siento!, bueno sin más que aburrirlas ¡que lo disfruten!**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic, esta historia está situada en un universo alterno (UA)__._**

**Sorpresas**

**[Inuyasha]**

Estuve un par de días tratando de acercarme nuevamente a Kikyo, ¡Nunca la encontraba sola!, si no estaba con sus amigas o salía corriendo diciendo que iba con prisa, con cualquier estúpida escusa huía de mí, pero esta vez no se escaparía, la fui a buscar a su casa, como era costumbre últimamente ella no se encontraba allí, así que decidí buscar las fotografías por mi mismo.

— Solo venia por unas cosas—le dije a la muchacha que me atendió cuando me dijo que ella no se encontraba en casa.

—Oh… bueno joven si gusta puede esperar a la señorita.

— De hecho— la interrumpí— ella me dijo que si yo venía y ella no estaba que simplemente la buscara en su habitación.

— Uhm… bueno si la señorita Kikyo dijo eso entonces pase por favor.

— Gracias — le dije para luego encaminarme a las escaleras, eso había sido sencillo, había ido muchas veces ya a la casa de Kikyo antes y sus sirvientes ya me conocían.

Entré a la habitación de Kikyo, había una gran cama matrimonial en medio de la habitación con una mesita de noche a cada lado, una cómoda sobre la cual había muchísimo maquillaje, me sorprendí ni siquiera mi madre tenía tanto maquillaje, eso nunca había estado allí las veces en que había ido anterior mente, había un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, al otro lado de la habitación habían dos puertas, una era del baño y la otra el armario, me dispuse a buscar las dichosas fotografías, busqué en los cajones de las mesitas de noche, no encontré nada, busque en cada cajón de la cómoda, dentro del armario pero no encontraba nada.

— ¡Maldición!... ¿dónde las tienes Kikyo? — dije en voz baja, cuando recordé que una vez mi abuelo dijo que escondía sus más grandes tesoros en el colchón, aquella vez me había parecido una estupidez pero ahora me parecía una buena opción. Me acerqué y levante un poco el colchón de la cama, observando cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera tener, cuando de pronto lo vi, una punta café sobresaliendo de un pequeño agujero.

—Bingo— musité mientras sacaba con cuidado el sobre café de adentro del colchón, lo abrí y puede ver que adentro estaba lo que estaba buscando. Lo introduje en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta, me aseguré que todo quedara en perfecto estado para que ella no notara que había estado registrando sus cosas, iba a salir de su habitación y recordé una bufanda que se me había quedado una vez en su casa.

—Perfecto— pensé, la busque y salí de la habitación, caminaba a la salida justo cuando alguien me interrumpió.

— ¿Encontró lo que buscaba joven? — preguntó con amabilidad la misma muchacha que me había recibido.

— Si— contesté mientras le mostraba la bufanda, — muchas gracias Yuki, que tengas un buen día— dije abriendo la puerta y comenzando a salir.

— que tenga un buen día joven Inuyasha.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, llegué a mi casa y subí de dos en dos las escaleras, quería encerrarme en mi cuarto y poder ver las fotografías lo más rápido posible. En cuanto llegué tiré las fotografías arriba del escritorio para poder verlas con claridad, si las miraba rápidamente creería que era Kagome la que estaba allí, la irá me inundó pero me obligué a calmarme y concentrarme.

Pude ver cosas que antes por la rabia no había sido capaz de ver, la primera y más notoria era su cabello, el de Kagome era azabache con tonos azulados, con ondas y pequeños rizos en las puntas, pero el de la mujer que aparecía en la fotografía era negro como el carbón y totalmente liso, ese detalle se podía apreciar con claridad en algunas fotos más que otras. Su rostro era muy parecido a Kagome pero era más serio, de pronto se me vino a la mente un pequeño detalle.

**[Flash Back]**

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a Kagome lo que sientes amigo? — preguntó Miroku.

— ¡Feh! Eso no te incumbe Miroku. — dije mientras nos acercábamos al autobús que nos llevaría a una excursión, todo nuestro curso iba allí., subimos y ocupamos un par de asientos, luego de un rato Kagome y Sango se sentaron delante de nosotros, ambas conversaban animadamente. En un momento Kagome volteo a ver por la ventana.

— ¿Oye Kagome que tienes ahí? — preguntó Sango apuntando debajo de la nuca.

— ¿Eh?... ¡ah! Es una mancha de nacimiento, ¿curiosa no? — dijo emocionada.

— ni que lo digas, parece una pequeña estrella, es muy linda.

**[Fin Flash Back]**

— La mancha— dije emocionado, busqué entre las fotografías en la que se pudiera ver esa parte de su cuerpo, finalmente encontré tres fotografías en las salía esa parte del cuello de la mujer, busque la marca, esa machita en forma de estrella, pero no había nada. — No está… ¡No está! — dije emocionado, no lo podía creer, Kagome no era la que estaba allí, era una impostora que se había hecho pasar por ella, eso significaba que Kagome si me quería, ella decía la verdad, la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro al recordar todo lo que le había dicho, todo lo que había dicho de ella, Kikyo me había mostrado las fotografías, ella me engañó, la misma Kagome me había tratado de decir la verdad.

"_¡que te quede claro que yo no fui a la que vieron con Naraku! ¡No me caso con él porque quiera!¡Menos aún por su dinero!" "yo no fui a quien encontraron con Naraku esa noche."_

Ella había dicho que no había sido ella, ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Porque no le creí?! Sino que la traté de lo peor, pensando que de verdad ella había jugado conmigo, haciéndome la víctima, ¡cuando la verdadera victima en todo esto era ella!, Kagome me lo dijo, Miroku me lo dijo, siempre fue Kikyo la que estaba detrás de todo.

"_¡¿no has pensado porque ella fue la que te dio las fotos?! ¡¿Porque las tenía ella?!""¡¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta Inuyasha… Kikyo no quería a Kagome, la odiaba y siempre ha hecho cosas contra ella"… "ella fue la que le llevó las fotografías a los padres de Kagome…" dijo Miroku._

Me lo habían dicho muchas veces y no creí, estaba tan cegado por unos celos que no permití que nadie me explicara, no quise creerle a nadie, solo en lo que creí que habían visto mis ojos, ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?, perdí a la mujer más hermosa, más dulce, la mujer que me entregaba su amor sin pedirme nada a cambio, la desprecié, la insulté.

"_Pensé que tú si me creerías Inuyasha… pero no importa, ya verás que tenía razón y te arrepentirás de todas y cada una de las palabras que estás diciendo… algún día te darás quien es la persona a quien tanto defiendes, fue un gusto coincidir en esta vida Inuyasha"_

Ese último recuerdo golpeó mi mente, por supuesto que me arrepentía, y de todo lo que le había dicho, necesitaba que ella me perdonara por todo lo que le había hecho, ella se había ido ni siquiera Miroku sabía dónde podían estar, pero yo necesitaba hablar con ella, tenía que pedirle perdón por todo, tenía que decirle que aun la amaba, que la amaba más que a mi propia vida. La encontraré o mi nombre deja de ser Inuyasha Taisho.

**[Kagome]**

[7 Meses después]

Estaba sacando una botella de agua en una maquina en un pasillo de la universidad, cuando de pronto escuche que gritaron llamando a alguien.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tu! — escuche gritar, me giré y encontré a un joven alto, peliplateado y de ojos dorados.

— ¡Hola Sesshomaru! — Dije terminando de sacar mi botella— ¿quieres una?

— No, se te quedó esto en la biblioteca— dijo mientras sostenía mi bufanda en sus manos, inconscientemente toque mi cuello en donde debería estar.

— Lo siento, se me olvidó por completo— dije con una sonrisa.

—La verdad no me importa, trata de no dejar tus cosas en cualquier parte Kagome— dijo serio como siempre— eres tan distraída, con razón siempre te ocurren cosas.

— ¡Hey!, no siempre— protesté mientras le quitaba mi bufanda.

— ¿ah sí?— dijo burlón—, ¿recuerdas cómo te conocí Kagome? — ¿Recordarlo? Pero claro que lo recordaba.

**[Flash Back]**

Caminaba por la obscura calle, había salido tarde del trabajo por un evento que se hizo en éste y nos ofrecieron trabajar en él, Sango no pudo porque tenía que terminar unos informes urgentes para la Universidad así que acepté sola, no me arrepentía porque la paga era buena, y solo por unas horas, pero no contaba con que saliera tan tarde de allí. Caminaba calmadamente cuando de pronto sentí unas pisadas detrás de mí, miré disimuladamente hacia atrás y pude ver a un hombre grande, medio tambaleándose.

— "tranquila Kagome, tranquila Kagome"— repetía en mi mente mientras apuraba el paso, el hombre empezó a apurar el paso junto conmigo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Preciosura! — gritó desde atrás, yo solo apure el paso— ¿Por qué… porque no te detienes… y vienes conmigo a tomarte unas copas? ¿Eh? — yo ya estaba trotando tratando de alejarme de él, que a pesar de estar totalmente borracho me seguía el ritmo. — ¡Vamos! ¡Ven aquí!... ¡Nos divertiremos! — aquí fue cuando comencé a correr ese tipo de daba mucho miedo, me giré y vi que el venia corriendo detrás de mí y, aunque se tambaleaba un poco, era rápido. De pronto sentí como me agarraba el brazo.

— Mira nada más que niña tan linda me vine a encontrar— dijo apretándome los brazos—creo que me divertiré mucho esta noche contigo niña.

— ¡suélteme! — dije retorciéndome para que me dejara.

— ¡Quédate quieta!— dijo y me dio una cachetada, me pegó a la pared dejándome entre su cuerpo y la esta. Dejándome sentir su apestoso aliento a alcohol. — Vamos preciosa yo sé que tú también lo quieres— dijo tocándome la pierna, un sentimiento de asco me invadió, ¡no quería que él me tocara! Tenía que alejarlo de alguna manera, me retorcí como pude mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! —dije cerrando los ojos, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mientras seguía retorciéndome, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. De pronto deje de sentir el cuerpo del hombre sobre mí, abrí los ojos asustada y pude ver como el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo.

Lo primero que vi fue una larga cabellera plateada, mi corazón dio un vuelco, el muchacho se dio vuelta para mirarme, pude ver con la escasa luz que había, que sus ojos eran dorados cual sol.

—"no puede ser…"— pensé— "¿Inuyasha?" — de inmediato cambie de parecer, ese no era Inuyasha, el hombre se movió y el joven volvió su vista a él.

—No sabes cómo detesto a los imbéciles que les gusta abusar de las mujeres— dijo mirando con desprecio al hombre que se levantaba con dificultad. — ¡largo de aquí! ¡Si no quieres que llame a la policía!— en ese momento lo pude apreciar con más claridad, ¿Cómo podía haberlo confundido con Inuyasha?, él era más alto, tenía un porte elegante, su cabello era más largo, y sus ojos eran más fríos.

— ¿te vas a quedar toda la noche mirándome como tonta? — dijo burlón y yo salí de mi ensoñación.

— Lo siento—mascullé un tanto molesta por su actitud— gracias por ayudarme, si no hubieras llegado no sé qué hubiera pasado, muchas gracias.

— estas no son horas para que una niña como tu esté en la calle ¿no crees?, deberías tener más cuidado.

— Venia de mi trabajo— contesté cortante ante su actitud. — Muchas gracias de nuevo— dije y me voltee dispuesta a irme, pero él me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

— ¿a dónde crees que vas? — preguntó y yo me asusté, ¿es que el también tenía las intenciones de tipo?

— ¿a-a mi c-casa? — Dije un tanto asustada mirándolo con miedo.

— no me mires así, no te voy a hacer daño niña… te acompaño— dijo y empezó a caminar a en la dirección en la que yo iba.

— no es necesario puedo irme yo sola. — dije rápidamente, no podía permitir que un extraño me acompañara así como así a mi casa, el que me había salvado de aquel hombre no quitaba que fuera un completo extraño, con un gran parecido a Inuyasha, pero extraño de todas formas.

— claro ¿y que tenga que salvarte otra vez? — Preguntó con sorna— ¿mejor nos ahorramos eso te parece?, Vamos.

— No pienso irme con un completo extraño a mi casa.

—Sesshomaru Takaeda— se presentó tendiendo su mano.

—K-Kag…Kagome Higurashi— dije tomando su mano.

— listo, vámonos.

— que me hayas dicho tu nombre no me hace conocerte.

—Mira Kagome, no tengo intenciones de hacerte nada, las chicas como tú no son mi tipo, además… no soy un depravado. — lo miré tratando de buscar la mentira en sus ojos, pero fallé.—mira no tengo toda la noche, si no quieres que te acompañe, te deseo suerte con los hombres borrachos que te puedes encontrar a estas horas.

— Está bien— susurre rindiéndome, era mejor tener que lidiar con alguien que me salvó y que al parecer estaba sobrio y no con un borracho tratando de aprovecharse de mí. — vamos.

**[Fin Flash Back]**

— Siempre eres descuidada Kagome— me regañó sacándome de mis recuerdos.

— no exageres Sesshomaru. — mascullé mientras abría la botella y tomaba un trago.

—Bueno si tú lo dices— dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

— no seas gruñón Sessho.

—hum…

— ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a mi trabajo? — dije para romper el silencio, el miró su reloj.

—ok, aún tengo tiempo.

— ¿tiempo para qué? —dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

— Vendrá mi padre con su esposa y su hijo —dijo con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro— y debo ir por ellos al aeropuerto.

— ¿No te retrasaras por mi culpa?

— Mucho mejor si los hago esperar.

— Eres malo— dije riéndome—. ¿No lo quieres?

— No— dijo seguro— si no fuera por mi madre que me obligó a ir a conocerlo, él no tendría idea de que existo. — eso me sorprendió, Sesshomaru no hablaba mucho de su vida, sabia casi lo elemental pero eso no me lo había imaginado.

— ¿y que me dices de tu hermano?

— ese engendro no es mi hermano. — dijo más frio de lo normal, por lo que no quise preguntar nada más sobre su hermano.

— ¿y que me dices de la esposa de tu padre?, ¿al menos te cae bien?

— ella es muy amable, no tengo nada contra ella, cuando pude hablar con ella se comportó muy bien conmigo.

— Ya veo— dije pensativa, al menos ella no le caía mal, por lo tanto no sería tan duro con ella, más aun ahora que llegarían a visitarlo.

— ¿se quedaran en tu departamento?

— si, al menos por unos días… una semana si no me equivoco, al parecer están comprando un departamento aquí ya que el imbécil vendrá a la universidad— dijo frunciendo el ceño— espero no tener que topármelo.

— y dime, ¿Cómo se llaman ellos?, tu padre, su esposa y tu hermanastro. — el gruñó mientras yo tomaba otro trago de agua.

— Inu-no, Izaoy e Inuyasha Taisho. — en cuanto escuche eso me atoré con el agua y empecé a escupirla, ¿Inu-no? ¿Izaoy? ¡¿Inuyasha?! ¡¿Sesshomaru era el hermano de Inuyasha?!

— ¡Kagome! ¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— t-tu… eres un… ¡un Taisho!— dije horrorizada.

— Kagome por favor tranquilízate… ¿y que con eso?, para mí siempre seré Takaeda.

— Tu… tu no lo entiendes Sesshomaru— dije mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

— entonces explícate.

— ¿recuerdas lo que te conté? — Pregunte aun tratando de salir del shock— acerca de lo que me ocurrió, ¿qué me culparon de algo y me querían casar obligada?

— Sí, dijiste que estabas enamorada de alguien y ese alguien no creyó en tu palabra— dijo asintiendo— el cual yo dije que era un imbécil, pero nunca me dijiste su nombre… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los nombres de ellos?

— El nombre del chico del que yo estaba enamorada— dije un poco hiperventilada— es… Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho— Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos, mostrando su sorpresa, cosa poco común en él y que solo mostraba conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué?!...¡¿el?!... eso lo hace mucho más imbécil de lo que imaginé, ya veo que ni para eso tiene cerebro ese engendro… ahora entiendo, cálmate Kag.

— él no puede encontrarme, ¡puede decirle a mis padres donde estoy!... o peor aún, ¡a Naraku! — dije comenzando a llorar, si Inuyasha me encontraba aunque fuera por casualidad estoy segura que le diría a Naraku solo para vengarse de mi por mi supuesta traición.

— no dejare que ese desgraciado te encuentre, Naraku no te tocará ni un pelo Kagome, de eso puedes estar segura, y creo que tus amigos piensan lo mismo, estoy seguro que ninguno dejará que Naraku te lleve con él. — dijo Sesshomaru y yo lo abracé. — pero con respecto al imbécil de Inuyasha… a él si te lo encontraras seguramente— dijo alejándose un poco para mirarme a la cara— no dejes que su presencia te influya Kagome, saliste adelante sin él, demuéstrale que el ya no te afecta, y que es un completo imbécil por no creerte.

Esto era malo, muy malo, según lo que me había dicho Sesshomaru, los señores Taisho junto con Inuyasha vendrían por dos días pero Inuyasha vendría a estudiar aquí, a la universidad, no, esto no me podía estar pasando y menos ahora que lo que siento por él ha disminuido a tal punto, no ahora que lo estoy olvidando.

* * *

**Bien, bien… ¿Qué les pareció? Luego explicare todo lo que pasó con Inuyasha esos 7 meses, dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta cómo va la historia, recibo críticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos, ¡de todo! (menos insultos xD)**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, de verdad que me alegran el día cuando los veo, gracias a las que siguen la historia y la ponen en sus favoritos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero poder tener a tiempo ¡espero no decepcionarlas!**

**Saludos**

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


End file.
